At the Car Wash
"At the Car Wash" is an episode of Phineas and Ferb. Synopsis Phineas and Ferb help Isabella and the Fireside Girls by building an automatic car wash to help with fundraising to save the star-nosed mole. Meanwhile, Stacy advises Candace to play hard to get with Jeremy. But when Jeremy asked Candace out for a ride to her brother's car wash, she ignores her BFF's advise and goes on the date, anyway. Elsewhere, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to make a mountain out of a molehill - literally. Plot Phineas and Ferb are riding their new invention, the Ladybug 2000 Roving Swing Set, and greet their mom. She plans to go to the gardening store because something is eating her hydrangeas. They see Isabella and the Fireside Girls trying to raise money to save the endangered star-nose mole. The girls have made efforts at a bake sale, cat-sitting, and a lemonade stand to make some money, but so far nothing has worked. Phineas suggests that they should construct the tallest zip-line in their backyard, but Isabella suggests a car wash. Phineas and Ferb decide to build the world's most elaborate automatic car wash, and wonder where Perry is. Perry dives with style into a tube to his lair. Major Monogram scores his dive a 9.5 while Carl gives him an 8.5. They argue over this until Major Monogram smells something burning. Carl runs off to save his spaghetti. Major Monogram goes to his briefing, where he informs Perry that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been dabbling in seismic activity. Carl comes on-screen, saying that he wrote his sophomore thesis on seismic activities and has a website on them, and Major Monogram reminds him about his spaghetti and Carl runs off again. As the boys start to build their car wash, Candace talks to Stacy about Jeremy, who has taken twelve minutes to respond to her text message, and wonders she's going to do. Stacy suggests that Candace plays "hard to get" to Jeremy. Jeremy calls Candace and asks her to go for a ride in his mother's car which needs a wash. Candace and Stacy agree that it's "so grown up," but Stacy tells her to be "hard to get," anyway. However, Candace agrees to go with him. She sees the automatic car wash that her brothers build and gets hosed down by the super-charged über nozzle as a test run. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Perry manages to get through Dr. Doofenshmirtz' anti-platypus security, but gets tripped up in a hanging foot-noose. Doofenshmirtz shows Perry his Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator explains how he was repeatedly told to "don't make a mountain out of a molehill," (first by his mother as a child, later by his father as teenager, and most recently by the Danville Fire Department) that will, in fact, make molehills grow to the size of mountains. Doofenshmirtz reveals that his information on seismic activities came from "some kid's website," which turns out to be Carl's website. (He also tells Perry about the funny pictures of cats he found while surfing the net.) He finishes the backstory by proclaiming that he knows it's a metaphor, but he is just trying to make a statement. Back at the car wash, Baljeet and Buford are seen in Star-nosed mole costumes. Baljeet comments that they look ridiculous but Buford thinks he makes the costume look good. Phineas and Ferb start up their car wash, and Candace, intending to bust the boys, accidentally stands on the conveyor belt bringing the cars in and is cleaned like the other cars as a song starts. After going through the car wash, Jeremy calls and tells Candace that the car wash is so popular he may not be able to get in and tries to cancel the date. Candace tells him to wait and as Phineas comes over to comment on how well the car wash is doing, she asks Phineas to speed up the car wash so she won't miss her date. Phineas obliges and tells Ferb, who accelerates the car wash to a ridiculous speed. She yells for it to slow down again, and lands on the windshield of Jeremy's car. Jeremy invites her in and compliments her waxed, sealed hair from the car wash. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dr. Doofenshmirtz tries to turn on his invention, but realizes his battery has run out. He searches for a spare battery, and eventually finds one; however it falls under his refrigerator. He digs it out, along with his old retainer. As Candace and Jeremy ride inside the car-wash, Doofenshmirtz starts the inator to make the energy ball grow. It gets stuck in the hole it should go down, so Doofenshmirtz employs the Unstuck-Inator, a giant boot, to stuff the ball down. The ball breaks through several floors, making Doofenshmirtz realize he should have installed the Mountain-Out-of-a-Molehill-Inator at the basement, and enters the Earth, making molehills begin to grow. There happens to be a molehill under the boys' car wash, and, when it grows, a giant star-nose mole breaks out. Phineas comments that's what been eating his mom's hydrangeas. The mole carries away the car wash atop its head. Perry tosses his hat Frisbee-style, which severs a tie holding up some cables and the rope binding him. The cables fall onto the power switch for the inator, pushing it to a dangerous level and electrocuting Doofenshmirtz. He falls in the hole made by the Unstuck-Inator. The building blows up and Perry flies away on a glider. The Unstuck-Inator explodes out of the building along with Dr. Doofenshmirtz inside the giant boot and curses Perry. The giant mole from the backyard marches through the streets of Danville with the car wash on its head, and Candace and Jeremy drive out of the car wash down its back. Stacy calls Candace, telling her that she was supposed to be playing "hard to get." Candace tosses her cellphone at the back of the car and smiles at Jeremy, embarrassed. Doofenshmirtz lands on the beach in the giant boot, which the giant mole promptly steps in. As the mole walks out to sea with the car wash, the boot, and Doofenshmirtz, he reflects that maybe this was why one shouldn't make mountains out of molehills and curses the mole. Phineas says "there goes a good car wash" and greets Perry. Isabella worries how they are going to save the star-nose mole now, and Ferb states that it can take care of itself. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy * Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry Songs *Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash Goofs * While Phineas states that they're "gonna build the best car wash on the whole dang world (dang it)," Isabella's Fireside Girl shirt is﻿ completely orange instead of orange and white. * After the giant balloon drops on Jeremy´s mom's car, Candace's hair is back to normal but when they get out of the car wash, it's like how it looked when they got in. * During Phintastic Ferbulous Car Wash, Isabella is first seen in her Fireside Girl clothes, followed by her signature look, and then a raincoat, but for most of the episode, she is wearing her Fireside Girls uniform. * When Doofenshmirtz looks for a battery, he looks in Norm when it says later that Norm runs on Squirrel power. However it's possible that Norm runs on both of them. Along, with that Norm's eyes were red instead of white. * Moles are carnivorous. They would not eat hydrangeas. * After his back story, Doofenshmirtz's forehead was higher and stayed like that for the rest of the scene. * Despite the fact that Perry is upside down, his hat doesn't fall down. However, it's possible Perry's hat is so tight that it wouldn't fall off from hanging upside down. * When Candace is walking over the cars going into the car wash, the cars are moving faster than the conveyor belt. Even if the cars had been powering themselves forward as well, the conveyor belt had ridges, so the cars would have been bouncing over the ridges. Trivia * Isabella and Gretchen break the fourth wall by washing the inside part of the screen before the song. * When we see Katie with bandaged arms from the lemonade stand, the Fireside Girls jingle plays off key. *The title of the episode is a reference to the song Car Wash by Rose Royce (or the Christina Aguilera song Car Wash). *When Candace is scrubbed with some brushes, she gets Princess Leia's hairstyle from Star Wars: A New Hope. Gallery Phin-tastic_Ferb-ulous_Car_Wash.png Category:Phineas and Ferb episodes Category:Television episodes